Schism
by Benegesseritwitch89
Summary: 3 years have passed since the fall of the Drule Empire, which leaves our team a chance to pick up the pieces in their own lives. With the boys away, Corans passing, Arus in massive debt & Keiths sudden MIA; Allura finds herself alone in a new battle.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

After years of oppression and war,the Denubian Galaxy was finally given its peace for its oppressor had rightfully reaped what they had sewn. With that the five lions of the majestic mecha were given their right to sleep again, for these three years they continue to sleep and dream. The mecha had not only learned but embraced his humility. For in his previous slumber, his anger towards the goddess he challenged changed after his connection with the five hosts that awaken him had him taught that there was more meaning to his existence besides his own glory and pride.

Each host seemed to fit a side of him perfectly. The intelligent teenager fit his aerokinesis gift. The strong-hearted man matched his geokinesis. The strong-willed maiden took to his hydrokinesis. The loyal man befriended his pyrokinesis. What humbled him the most was the leader of these primitive beings. The quiet, chivalrous man always three steps ahead of his game seemed to fit his mind perfectly.

These homosapiens shared a common goal with the mecha beast. To find peace. After a challenging journey not only did his hosts find theirs but he had finally found his own. The night the primitives celebrated their new found peace, he celebrated his by thanking the goddess for his curse. He was a lonely warrior with no cause, now it seemed his heart had found the fulfillment he craved for so many ions.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Voltron. I do not own Go-lion.

Farewell Beloved Strategist

"Bealowealm hafad frone frecam forth onsended; Giedd sculon singan gleamnenn sorgiende."

Romelle's hand felt a squeeze as her melody continued to roll from her tongue. As she sang she looked to her young cousin beside her.

"On Meduseldes baet he ma no waere; His dryh dyrest and maega defrost."

She watched her husband along with the four other pilots carry the coffin in to the tomb. The coffin was finally placed inside, they backed away as two guards proceeded to seal the tomb. Romelle felt the grip tighten as they closed the tomb.

"Bealo."

A frenzy of despaired Arusions gathered at the footsteps of the castle ready to lend ears to their ruler. Allura approached the top of the steps pausing as she looked at her large family, her beloved subjects.

Taking a deep breath she finally spoke, "My beloved Arus, I know Coran, son of Coane, was not of noble blood but none the less; today, we bury him like one. I do not think King Alfor would have it any other way. Not only did he foster me since infancy but for fifteen years he has fostered our country. As frail as Arus stood, it stood because of him and after many trifling years Arus can finally rest," she paused once more and turned to look at her friend Keith. Keith's eyes said enough it seemed, she turned back to the crowd, "Now it is time for our beloved Coran to rest as well."

A couple of days had passed since the ceremony took place. The Arusion subjects took their leave back to their homes as did their ruler and her entourage.

The group finally had dinner together for the first time since the funeral. The silence went on for about sometime until Lance finally decided to break the ice.

"So, you know what I just realized?" he said.

Romelle gave a little smile and decided to play along, "That we need to find you a wife Lance?"

"Oh Romelle, now you know I would never be able to love again since you married the viking," Lance jested.

"Vell ve know it can't be anyting good," the viking stepped in.

"Vellllll, you two wouldn't know cause you weren't there," Lance mocked Sven.

"Jesus, out with it McClain!" Hunk yelled.

Lance felt diabolical at this point, his plan was coming in nicely. " Ok, ok big guy. Pidge pass him another potato, hot head's getting antsy," Lance laughed. Pidge rolled his eyes passing the potatoes to Hunk who's face was tint was slowly becoming a rose red.

"Lance, what did you realize?" Keith said cutting the tension.

"Guess who's birthday it is?" he quizzed them. They all looked at each other.

"Romelle, it can't be yours. You're around the same time as Hunks, right?" Pidge alarmingly turned to her. She nodded reassuringly at him with another smile.

"Pidge, come on, this was around the same time we found the abandoned Drule ship in that asteroid belt. Come on, " he turned to Keith and Allura gesturing a hand towards them, beckoning their assistance. His heart sank when he saw Allura's face was still as gloom as the day he came back to Arus.

Keith stepped in," Who's birthday is it?"

"Our favorite Drule prince," Lance said with a smile.

"Prince Lotors birthday?" Pidge asked.

"No others shorty, haha, remember how we completely ruined his cake?" Lance began laughing.

Hunk began to giggle a little, "His face was priceless when he was about to blow out his candles and Lance just came out of that statue. Hahaha, not only melting his statue but completely ruining that ridiculous cake those people made."

"Uhh that was a God awful statue," Pidge said trying to keep his food in.

By this point Hunk and Pidge were rolling in their seat.

"Did that really happen?" Romelle was enthralled and began to laugh, "that is to rich. I need to learn to pilot so I can go drive people crazy like you guys. Sven we'll start tomorrow."

"I'll tink about dat one Romelle," Sven couldn't help but smile a bit himself.

"I'm sure you'll be thinking darling," Romelle reciprocated.

Keith sniffed a bit, "That was a crazy little bastard," he then laughed a little himself, "No, I think what bit the cake was that skirt he would wear."

His table companions paused for a moment. They all began to laugh at this point. "He sure as rain did wear a skirt," Pidge replied.

Keith smiled a bit at this, he was rarely the class clown, sadly he wasn't as effective as he thought he was. He turned to look at his friend Allura, she smiled a little to blend in but her eyes told him otherwise it seemed.

Their laughter dyed down after a while and silence overcame them once again. Hunk then proceeded to raise his glass and said, "To a strategist."

Lance followed, "To a friend."

Sven, "To a caregiver."

Romelle, "To an ally."

Pidge, "To a steward."

Keith, "To a parent."

Allura, "To our Coran."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Voltron, I do not own Go lion. I do not own Tolkeins Sindarin linguial.

**Check**

Allura sat by the window in her bedroom and stared off into the constellations surrounding the Arusion sky as she nonchalantly hummed her tune. The tune certainly did bring her a serene feeling after the dealings from past couple of days. With the burial of her only parental figure, the awaited arrival of a new adviser, governing her starving citizens, and Ebb's due date drawing closer for the repayment of a loan that was accompanied by a ridiculously large amount of interest that she could barely pay. The hum most certainly brought a serene feeling.

She knew her friends and cousin's departure from Arus was going to be as swift as their return. She felt shamed and selfish for wishing them to stay. Pidge and Hunk had been spending the last year rebuilding a new Balto in the Oshal System, this system was about a month away from Arus by space travel. While they were rebuilding the Baltan Colony, Lance and Keith were helping rebuild a new Earth. This system thankfully was not too far from Oshal. The scattered Earthlings that survived Zarkons reign began to find each other after the war ended. The colony was twice the size of Pollux and Arus combined so the finding of their "own baby" was crucial. The Galaxy Garrison Project, created by Captain Toei Garrison, had been making progress for two and half years now. It was an emotional parting for Arus and their lion knights but Allura and Coran knew it was for the best.

She continued humming her tune as these thoughts continued making their rounds in her mind when a sound from her lavatory took her attention from the window. She paused for a moment and called out, "Chitter? Is that you?"

The continuing silence began to make her nervous as did the second sound. THUMP! Her body jumped a little holding onto her chest, she gave a small laugh feeling foolish by her alarm. She decided to take a chance and be the curious cat.

She opened the door slowly expecting to see her mice consuming a stolen piece of cheese, she smiled at the concept her quirky friends thieving ways. The smile however faded for the sight father and King Zarkon sitting in the middle of the room playing a game that seemed to be chess was something she did not expect.

Her eyes widened, she took a deep breath ,"Father?," she whispered. She was frozen in spot, as was her voice.

King Alfor did not respond neither did his chess opponent. Alfor stared Zarkon down as he scratched his chin. "Your move Arusion," Zarkon calmly spoke with a hand gesturing the board. Alfor took the gesture and finally moved his white knight abdicating the black queen leaving the black king vulnerable to the bishop on one end and the rook on another , he looked up continuing his cold stare, "Check Galran," he said.

Zarkon smiled, "Worthy move, however, you failed to foresee this one Alfor."

"I have you cornered, what is there to foresee?" Alfor's voice grew suspicious.

"This you foolish Altean," Zarkon honored his question as Haggar appeared behind him and slit Alfor's throat. Allura gasped, she tried to cry out for her father while cursing the Drules but nothing came out. She began backing away from the scene but was immediately halted by the tightening of a metallic band imprisoning her neck. She looked down at what bound her for it was some kind of collar, her panic heightened while whimpers escaped her mouth and tears from her eyes.

She felt pressure from the collar pull her back, she continued traveling while grabbing at the collar to break free until her back bumped into a large, leathery mass. Her breathing grew shorter when she heard a laugh. A sick, maniacal laugh that forever haunted her memory. She looked up to see Prince Lotor, smiling and holding fast to the chain. Her eyes widened again, "Your not suppose to be here, your suppose to be dead. Why aren't you dead? Why can't you just be dead?" her babbling began to intertwine with her crying.

"I told you my pretty. I told you that you belonged to me," his free hand grabbed a hold of her hay colored hair and pulled it down forcing her to look at him. He smiled as she winced at him and continued as he stared her down, "I always get what I want princess, always. Death won't even stand in the way of that."

She felt the chain tug her down. She was to her knees by the second yank. Lotor released her hair and walked around to face hers. His hand cupped her cheek while staring her down again. "Mine," he whispered it seemed more to himself then her.

A roar called out in the distance. They both turned to the sound. Before Lotor had time, the chain was severed in half by a black lion's claw. A green and red lion made a barrier in between Allura and Lotor. Allura backed away immediately, still startled and crying. A yellow lion came behind lotor, roaring and ready to prance. His face became as panicked as his former captive's. He had no where to go, the lions surrounded him. They positioned themselves into attack mode, he screamed as they roared once more. She covered her eyes, and everything went silent once more.

She removed her hands from her face to see Coran. He was holding a baby. He looked up at Allura and smiled, "Isn't he beautiful?" he sighed in content looking at the infant. "My wife says she wants to call him Marty but I prefer Jordan, any suggestions. Haha, I can see him being a warrior when he gets older, you know. A protector of his own. We'll figure out something my little defender." He gazed at his son's face while the baby gripped tightly to his finger.

A horn sounded, followed by smaller ones. She turned to look, "That's the horn of Helene," she whispered, "It's an emergency, they're in trouble." She looked back to see Coran and the baby vanished. "Coran?" tears filled her eyes again. She began running try to find him but she found nothing but trees and grass. "Coran, where did you go?" she began panting as the run wore on her.

"Coran! Coran!" she called out, "Why did you leave? Why did your heart weaken on you?" Allura stopped in her tracks bent over panting trying to recover. She fell to her knees continuing to cry, "Coran, I miss you. You didn't have to go Coran. You didn't have to go."

A gust of wind took her hair. It calmed down after a couple of seconds.

"Tell me, tell me what it looks like outside," A womens voice called.

The constellation of Muson's crib was still there when she awoke in a cold sweat. She tugged at her face, hair, and night gown, even going to great lengths to pinching her arm to make sure she was back in realty. Tears ran down her cheeks and she realized, it was the first time she had cried in three years. It was the first time she cried for Coran since his heart took him.

This was too much, she had to take a walk.

_Snyperlady and Blue: Coran will be alright. Drowning blonde:thank you_

_Ladies overall: Thank you very much, I hope I can keep your attention as I slowly but surely progress._


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own voltron, I don't own go lion.

**Old Friends**

Allura's room was the last place that she wanted to be right now after such a vivad dream, more like nightmare. Gathering her long, teal robe she jetted out of her quarters pacing and wandering aimlessly throughout the halls. Slowly taking deep breaths in attempts to calm and clear her mental state, she finally decided on the one room that always gave her some security.

She wiped the tears out of her face and eyes while moving her frizzed hair behind her ears as the control room doors slid open at each side. She advanced towards the screen midway she paused to see the back of the graveyard shift guard's head was not Cadet O'Neal's.

_My mind is teasing me_, she thought, "C-Coran?" she whispered in a daze.

The back of the head responded to the sound of her voice. The lookout turned to face her, his dark brown eyes, shoulder length jet black hair, and tanned skin complex seemed to say it all, even in the control rooms silhouette.

She gave a half smile to mysterious watch man, "Commander, you're suppose to be off duty," she jested Keith.

"You're suppose to be off duty as well princess," Keith replied.

"Touche," she said going towards him crossing her arms over her chest, "I couldn't really sleep since you were so curious."

He wrapped his arms around the back of the chair, one hand holding a clear glass with a transparent liquid substance in it. He took a sip, "I could never really sleep in this place to be honest with you. If it wasn't ole Coran watching over Arus I happily took the chair."

"I can't blame you there," she said staring at the monitor than finally looked at him, "You sent O'Neal on a break?"

"Yeah," he turned correctly seating himself moving his free arm to hold the back of his head while helping himself to another sip, "I figured a couple of hours having some shut eye wouldn't hurt. I certainly wasn't getting any." His eyes joining hers at the monitor's display.

Allura nodded, "Very considerate of you but O'Neal doesn't sleep. Knowing him, he's probably engrossed in an Arusion history text. "

"Really?" he took another sip.

"He's a night owl. I figured this job would fit the bill for him and so far it has," she said smiling at the monitor.

"What about this Milo fellow, you think he's going to fit the bill as new adviser?" he asked. She noticed he ceased with his ritual sipping and saw the glass was empty. She knew it wasn't water that was quenching his thirst.

She shrug to his question and replied, "I don't know. The most interaction I've had with him is through the comm monitor. I never met him in person," he gave her a questionable look, "I know, I know. I felt sketchy myself but he grew up around Romelle and Bandor. His father was a treasurer for the late king and...and there was no lie in his eyes."

His head went from side to side, "You above all people should know not to trust so easily princess. After all the encounters we crossed during the war," he placed his glass on the floor, stood from the chair resting his hands on the computer, "Maintaining ones eye contact means nothing now a days. Deception is not as hard task as it used to be," he looked at her, "You're grooming yourself to be a queen, you're not that teenager I met on that staircase so many years ago. You're not a barbie anymore princess." _He said my name_.

She gulped the subtle insult with ease never to change her stoic stature. He had alcohol in his system, she understood that. _Always put yourself in that persons shoes before you make your judgments_, she recalled one of Coran's many tutoring sessions. _Coran_, his name haunted her mind again, the image of him holding baby Garret came to which then changed to the image of a grown Garret, a fake Garret, a deceptive Garret. Keith was right, they did have a lot of encounters with such a kind. Some were simple to spot while others could easily slip pass your borders. Not all foes wore a shade of blue to her dismay.

Regardless of his point, there was no lie in Milo's eyes during their interview. There was no lie in Keith's eyes, ever. A quality she seemed to admire to much at times.

To appease his current state she nodded in agreement and asked, "What's a barbie?"

He began to laugh, her neutral expression changed to a big smile, she loved seeing the "stone" laugh, to much at times.

"I don't even feel like explaining that invention right now," he said while scratching his forehead.

She shrugged still smiling, "Don't worry about it, Pidge supplied me with plenty of information about your old Earth and her cultures, he knew I wanted to understand you all better. To make it eay to find how do you spell barbie?"

"B-A-R-B-I-E," he said with a guilty look on his face.

"Okay then, barbie," they both smiled at each other, "You wanna call O'Neal back in here? Maybe we can take a stroll outside, it might help you fall asleep being around this warm weather."

"I have a better idea," his teeth grinned ear to ear.

_Sorry it took me forever and a day to get back to fan fiction I wasn't lying about my life surrounding my job, with eating, sleeping, and other time consuming duties; it certainly adds up. Hope you guys have not given up on this story yet. I know I refuse to._


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own voltron, I do not own go lion.

Stretching Some Muscles

Amusement and worry continued mixing a batter in Allura's stomach as she threw her mega thrusters in go to old blue. "Keith, are sure this is a good idea under your condition?" she nervously asked.

"Lets go voltron!" he yelled. She rolled her eyes, that was her answer. "Come on blue lion, you think you can keep up?"

"I think you should be slowing down Commander," she laughed. It was weird flying her steed in her nightgown. It was even weirder seeing Keith taking on Lance's personality. _So Keith can have fun_, amusing her thoughts.

Black lion circled around blue lion and in seconds she felt his side collide with hers. CRASH! "Come on princess, when was the last time you flew ole blue?" he asked

"Woooo, watch it!" she yelled at him,"Obviously around the same time as you and the boys stop, now back off," she mimicked his playful assault. CRASH! Then continued, "Besides I'm still higher rank then you I can have you for insubordination Commander."

His lion began spiraling ahead as they raced."Nuh uh! There is no ranking, no duties, no battles, no worries, we're free from that tonight. It's just Allura and Keith. Besides, it's like riding a bike with these guys, you never forget," his voice sang in her comm. He sang her name and sang it before his name, he sang it well, she blushed at this for a moment only to rekindle her composure, vulnerability was not a preferred emotion of hers; but, the alcohol seemed to engulf his regrettably.

"Okay, okay, just stop bumping into me for crying out loud, we should at least be respectful with these guys, Keith," she reasoned.

"Good point and you're right the warm weather is getting to me, you wanna take a break from flying?"he asked.

"Yeah sure, you wanna head back to the castle?" hoping for a yes.

"No, I don't wanna go back to that place just yet," he answered.

Her heart sank, this was his way of grieving it seemed. _I'm going to help you through this_, she thought. "We're to Cap?" she asked.

"I surprised you, it's your turn to surprise me," he stated.

She groaned inside, _oh blessed Aerdrie_. She pondered for a moment, then LIGHT BULB!

"Okay, commander follow me," her comm voiced.

"Right behind ya ole blue!" he responded.

The Lake of Aidenne still maintained a chilly feel even in the warm weather of the Arusion night. The chill was apparent when Keith hit the water from black lion's head. The village of Aidenne itself was about twenty miles south from the Castle of Lions. Needless to say they were happily out of their element.

He rose from under the water flipping his hair out of his face to wipe the water out of his eyes. He searched for his co-pilot and finally found her coming up from the blue lion.

He called to her, "You're ready!"

"Yeah hold on," she called back as she threw her robe into the cockpit and proceeded to take her night gown off. Keith's face went into shock and he immediately turned around with trees and water welcoming his chivalrous eyes, cause they were certainly staying chivalrous.

Still caught in the shock wave he called out again, "Allura, you're taking off you're night gown."

"Yes and," she answered.

He heard a splash and a surge of water came running toward his back. Then he heard a gasp arise with another surge of water. _That was her, that was Allura. Allura. Allura with her night gown off. Maybe she wears a slip underneath her gown. Please let it be slip underneath her gown, her gown that is not on her_, his thoughts ran rampant.

"You alright Commander?" her voice was genuinely concerned.

"Yeah I'm alright," his voice squeaked momentarily.

"Then why do I suddenly feel like a robeast," she asked.

"You uh, you took your night gown off princess," trying to fix his composure.

It took her a minute to realize his concern, _he's sobering up,_ amused once more. "You can turn around Commander. I'm wearing a bra and underwear. Besides, you're acting like you've never seen me in a two piece before," trying to reassure the poor pilot.

"Uh," he hesitated.

"Plus, my body is completely covered in water all you can see is my head, I promise you commander. Looking at it from a logical point of view delicates serve the same purpose as a suit anyways," she finally got her way, she didn't like the awkward vibe from him, she knew him long enough not to receive a back facing her.

He turned to a smiling princess, she started, "Hey."

"Hey," he answered.

"See. You're alright. Nobody burst into flames," she teased him.

"Not under my watch," he teased back.

"There's that commander that I know, heh, besides you were the one who said we were free tonight am I right," she pointed out.

"Touche," he replied.

"Touche indeed," she splashed at him.

He splashed back sending her diving under water. "Okay, cute. I'm not playing hide and g-," he called before he felt himself being dragged under water. Acclimating his eyes to his new surroundings, the first thing beholding him was a finesse of Rapunzel letting down her long hair and the angelic blue eyes accompanying them. The painting _Venus_ instilled with Athena's stature was looking straight at him, in white under attire no less. He blushed in his besot. He didn't like being besotted by his co pilot and friend. She pushed him playfully waking him from his slumber. He snapped back to himself playfully pushing back, making sure to hit her shoulders. _Remain cautious Kogane_, his thoughts heeded.

He decided now would be the best time to play chase. As soon as he pushed, her shoulders, he turned and fished himself away from her. She followed him trying to keep up. He was definitely sobering up, she could barely keep up with him. Feeling fatigue from a failing chase, she headed towards the surface.

She gasped quickly recovering from the vicious swim. Another gasp came from a short distance. She swam towards the noise. He barely had time to recover with the princess splashing at him again.

SWOOSH! Trying to shield his attacker he begged, "Calm down, calm down." She laughed at him as she heeded his plea.

"So you like my spot Commander?" she asked.

"Yeah," wiping his eyes from the water, "Definitely know your country Allura. All this time I thought you were couped up in the castle sitting pretty."

"All this time I thought you were just business and no fun," she replied.

"Touche," he said.

They began swimming towards the dry land.

"Touche," she repeated, "Anyways, being cooped up in the castle most of my childhood, oh sweet Aerdrie, it was not fun."

"And you did something about that I'm betting," he said.

They finally settled at the shallow end of the lake near the lions. Allura keeping her promise to keep covered everything but her head and her neck underwater laid next him shifting her feet alternately up and down up and down. His legs followed her exercise.

"Oh yeah," she nodded with big eyes intent on her answer, "I can't stay away from the nature for that long. It's my therapy I guess. Kind of like your daily jit-su routine."

He nodded, "Yea, that is one thing I will never stop doing or loving for that matter."

She nodded with her hand coming out of the water gesturing her agreement, "Exactly, just like Pidge needs his music, Hunk needs his cereal, and Lance needs his morning runs."

"And female companionship," Keith added.

"Always have to have the female companionship, Keith," she said smiling.

He gave a little laugh, "So what kind of things you did in your therapeutic retreats?"

"Oh my, I would plant seeds in random areas of the Forest of Deethe. I would climb trees and look over the scattered villages. Heh, well, I guess at that point you could call them ruins...umm I learned how to make flower crowns bracelets from my friend Leisel." she said.

"Leisel?" he asked.

"Leisel, a girl I met around this area, she lived in Aidenne," she answered.

"Lived?" his curiosity became concern by the pass tensed word.

She bowed her head and answered after a short pause, "Her body was found torn apart after we faced the robeast crab."

"Jesus, I'm sorry to hear that princess," he felt a pint of sympathy and grief thorning at his side. _How did we get on a subject like that_, his thoughts pondered. Images of the crab terrorizing a village did come to mind. He always felt a sadness for the people of Arus but never knowing them personally it could not pang his heart as it did Allura's.

She was obviously ahead of him on the matter, swiftly changing the subject she asked, "So why couldn't you sleep?" Her eyes were still looking aimlessly at the water waiting for his answer.

And so he answered, "You know why," he whispered. The subject change was not a success to his dismay. _Better to talk it out now I guess_, he thought, he sighed at the thought of talking, talking about feelings was never something he did and here he was, trapped by _Venus_ with no where to hide.

Her head nodded once, "I do I guess."

"Same with you?" he asked.

"Muson's Crib wad watching over me when I saw them," she replied.

He looked at her, now he was really concerned, "What do you mean them?"

She began to tell him about her nightmare. The feeling of it being so real, it was his turn to counsel.

"They're all gone Allura, you know this. All of their bodies were found and looked over, it was them, they are dead. The evil of the Drule empire is gone. Don't let them plague you, we've come so far from that, you can't look back, there's no point in looking back," he was practically pleading for her recovery of such a dream.

"I know this Keith, I do. I...I just can't get over seeing Coran holding Garret. I feel like it's Coran telling me something, you know," she said with such imploring eyes. Athena was working her magic now.

"I'm sure that Coran has moved on to a better place. I know it's too much to ask but you need to let that dream be a dream Allura," he tried to choose his words carefully.

She turned to look at him, blues locked on browns, she had his full attention, "What if Garret and his mother are still alive? There's no proof saying that they survived the attack but there's no proof saying they dyed either. Coran sent them on coordinates that he destroyed after they escaped the atmosphere so the Drules could not find them. Then, he never bothered searching because Arus was always in constant peril and then after we won the war he was still embittered by the Lotor's nasty hoax, he just wrote them off as dead. Keith, my father always came to me in my dreams to help bend my path to save Arus. What if Coran wants me to save Garret and his mother?"

He stared at her for a moment, oh sweet Athena, why must you speak such wisdom. It was not like Commander Kogane to believe in such things. Logic and strategy was always his way living and fighting. Never the less, for those six years Coran was a parent to him and his teammates. They needed a father after seeing the destruction of their world for Coran understood this endurance himself. He protected his strays as they did him and the strays along the torn and tattered kingdom.

"Your right," he said backing a tear from his eye.

"I am?" she was surprised, she was ready for a skeptic, rational response but instead received a Keith Kogane who was not commander of the beast mecha but simply Keith Kogane.

Keith Kogane nodded, "Let's get back to the castle, princess," and there was Commander Kogane.

_Aerdrie is the elf goddess from D & D._ Just in case anyone was curious. By the way, don't be scared to use Olivia Wilde wearing Padme Amidalla's attire from Ep 2 (Olivia Wilde was blonde at one point in her career, thank you very much) as Princess Allura, and Paul Wesley just looking like his fine self as Keith as your imagery when reading this story. Feel f'a'ree!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own voltron. I do not own go lion.

**The Routine**

DEE DEE DEE DEE! The alarm rang continuously in Allura's head until she finally beckoned it's call. DEE DEE DE- she tapped the book sized computer's monitor,giving it a vicious stare as if it would rewind back thirty minutes just for her. "Five O'clock on the bleeding dot," she groaned.

Accustomed as she might had been to waking at such early hours, the princess still never managed to be the morning person she aspired to be. None the less, within thirty minutes she had a simple grey/ bluish colored peasantry dress on with a brown apron to go with it. The most time consuming of this routine would always be pinning up of the knee length hair she proudly wore. Finally getting the golden curls into her head wrap, she grabbed the flat, book sized computer and headed down stairs towards the grounds of the castle.

It had been five months since her lion knights had left Arus. It had also been five months since she had spoken to the commander as well. Each week the five pilots along with Sven and the Polluxian sibyllines would all convene through their personal coms and update each other on politics, plans, and their lives. The main subject that seemed to have the groups attention most of the time was Keith's sudden absence, the most information that they had from him was a written message saying not to worry about him. _What kind of bull shit is that? He expects us not to worry? what the hell_, Lance's voice rang into Allura's. The worry came over her face as she thought about Keith while putting her earpiece on. _Where are you Keith_.

She shrugged as she put an ear piece in,"Milo," she didn't waste any time. "Noooooo," a male voice groaned through the bud.

"Outside in twenty," she ordered.

"Can we argue about this and let me just win this time, you know, just, win," her adviser pleaded.

Allura gave a smirk, "I need the hard copy of Ebb's last receipt."

"You want some tea with that your majesty," Milo asked in a mocking tone.

"How about a strong coffee instead," Allura jested.

"Make it an Irish coffee sweetheart," Milo jested back.

"What ever the hell that is," she replied with a smile.

She made her way down to the castle grounds by the point her and adviser's conversation ended. A couple of women dressed in similar outfits gathered around what looked like to be portable stove tops,and hot boxes accompanied by boxes of pots, pans, and utensils.

A yawn came from a dark colored women, the action became contagious amongst the other two light colored ladies and finally hit the princess. She finished her yawn, removing her hand from her mouth she began, "And how are you dears doing this morning?"

The dark colored women replied, "Good, you slept well m'lady?"

"Alright, thank you Reilly," a hint of guilt pinched her as she lied to her friend, "Is the pork defrosted enough?"

"Oh yeah, they're ready to roast. Ready to cut some potatoes?" Reilly asked.

"What ever you need chef," Allura walked over to find a sack of potatoes laying near the table near the stove tops. She drug the fifty IB bag onto the table as if it were a purse. She noted this new found physical strength to herself along with calicoes that had dug their way into her hands and feet. She had a lot to make up for after playing dead for sixteen years she felt.

"Morning queens," a tall young man with blond hair and green eyes yelled from the distance, "I got you wenches coffee."

"Milo, you are a saint," one of the elderly light colored women praised him.

"Oh boo boo, this isn't a present. I expect some begging," Milo cried out.

Allura walked over towards Milo snatching a thermos while rolling her eyes at him, "You have the hard copy?"

"What's this in my hand slut?" he waved a piece of paper in his hand.

"Wave it a little nicer and might give you a raise you," Allura snapped as she snatched the paper and began sipping the coffee.

He looked down at his petite employer and asked, "Some good shit huh?"

"Never had anything like it," Allura mumbled, giving more attention to the paper then to Milo.

"Mhm, I know you grateful," his attention then went to the other three women, "Do I look like I'm getting any younger, the face cream isn't working that good, now get your asses over here and get this caffeine!"

"You need to calm down with such language young man, especially in front of the princess," the elderly women hassled Milo.

Milo rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Giiirrrrrllll."

"Say yes ma'am Milo," Allura ordered, still giving her attention to the paper.

"Yes ma'am," Milo reluctantly complied.

"Okay, ladies, oh and Milo. You ready?" Reilly clasped her hands together with lighted up eyes.

"Say yes ma'am wenches!" Milo threw a hand up.

"Shut up Milo!" Allura yelled with a smirk.

Four hours had passed along with the maintenance of potatoes, spinach, broccoli, and the highlight of the brunch, mesquite roasted pork. Villagers began pouring into the grounds while shuttles full of children and senior citizens entered near the castle. Allura looked up from her miniature computer to the frenzy of Arusions that began serving themselves plates of food. Stringed instruments began playing near one of the hot boxes creating a more joyous atmosphere, a few people began dancing to the aecletic sounds being strum. She smiled at the dancing folk then looked at Milo who was sitting next to her on the ground and had already begun stretching out his bare toes on the grass. She followed his actions, feeling the relief and said, "You know this is my favorite program," looking at him.

The feminine intertwined with the masculine voice she became so accustomed to replied, "Never liked waking up this early but it always seems to be worth it around this time of day."

Allura nodded then looked at her watch and sighed, "It's about that time."

He looked down at her and whined, "Do we have to?"

"Get up slave," she taunted him lifting herself up from the ground.

He scoffed and followed, "More like your bitch."

She gave a little laugh, "Your word not mine."

"Allura, do you ever get wild?" he asked.

"Ha, wild? What do you mean wild?" she answered.

"Baby girl, you don't cuss, you don't drink, you don't date, I still have yet to see you with a smut magazine-" he then was cut off.

"Smut?" her eyes widened with a smile and began her little laugh again.

"Bitch don't cut me off," he snapped, waving his hand at her.

"Hey don't call me that you're my," she paused "bitch. Remember?"

"Mhm, you'll become my evil creation just yet," Milo cheered triumphantly, "Next, we buy diaphragms."

"Ah! Milo, you behave!" she tapped on the shoulder, "Now look, I'm going to be the cool boss today and give you the choice of either working on files cause I know you're behind or gracing the pilots with your presence at flight practice."

"Deuces," files it was.

_Who saw that coming_, she thought. She tapped on her earpiece and began, "Roid, O'Neal, Johnson, Quarry, Kolemeen. Do you all copy?"

"Yes, your highness," a group replied back on her bud.

"Who's ready to practice C4 formation?" she asked.

"Yes, your highness," the group replied once more. _Finally some enthusiasm_, she thought.

She watched from afar as the lions flew out, "Move a little closer to your left Kolemeen, you're leaving O"Neal defenseless by that distance. Tighten up your sides to red and green,"Allura ordered. She still felt weird after all this time being the voice and the direction for the the new voltron, especially since she wasn't in the cockpit.

"How's that m'lady?" Roid ready to please.

"Wait, wait, keep going. Perfect, okay go with it," Allura ordered once more, "Okay, gentlemen, it's time to retire, go down and get something to eat, and Kolemeen."

"Yes m'am," Kolemeen replied.

"I need you to relieve Cadet Plu after you eat, understood?" she asked.

"Affirmative," Kolemeen complied.

"What's on the menu today?" Quarry asked.

"Best pig in town," she answered.

It was lunch by this point, Allura traveled to her office and found her favorite associate who seemed to be overwhelmed by the supply of papers he had on his desk. He looked at her, looked at his sea of paper, then looked at her once more. She crossed her arms around her chest, and leaned on the side of the door. She smiled and gave a nod, "Looking good."

A face of disgust came upon his face, "Don't mock me missy! You come and do this shit!"

"Haha, no you look like you have it under control," she replied.

"Mhm, bitch you scared, don't lie! I know these papers are too big, bad, and tough for your skimpy ass," he snapped.

"You are absolutely right, that's why I have you," her smile became bigger as his sneer grew. She loved picking on Milo, the more she got to know him the more a source of amusement he became to her.

She continued, "I need to you look into the budget and see if we can afford a hospital in district ten."

"They need a hospital but we were lucky enough to have five's built," he questioned her.

She shrugged, "Census number just came in for this half of the year." She pulled up a page from her flat screen computer and showed a chart to her employee, "Baby boom baby."

"Damn, baby boom on all them poons," Milo looked at the screen with awe.

"Poons?" her face became perplexed.

Milo waved a dismissive hand, "We'll save that one for a rainy day."

_The hell is a poon_, she didn't know whether to be intrigued or bewildered, she decided to leave it for the rainy day.

"Your people didn't waste anytime did they?" he said as he leaned back in to his chair throwing his feet on the desk sifting through a pile of papers.

"Do you blame them?" she put a hand on her hip while still holding the computer in the other.

"You know I can't pass up some love honey," he replied " well, I will look into that hospital for you, anything else your highnass?" He bobbed his head from side to side.

Allura shrugged, "No appointments?"

His eyes went from side to side and then he gave a little smile, "Can we go with a no?"

"Milo," she only had to say one word.

"Alright, Alright! I'm digging! So high maintenance damn it!" he began digging through his papers as she turned around to leave, "And go take a break, your highnass!"

She turned her head, "I can't, I hav-" he cut her off.

"Shut up and go sit down, you've been on your feet all day and wash your face, you look like trash. Go before I tell your nanny damn it, I'll make sure she whoop your ass!" he yelled out with such a fury.

"Nanny can barely walk, much less whoop anything," Allura snapped with the same fury.

"Don't you talk back at me little lady, I will whoop that skimpy ass myself," standing up with a hand that gestured him ready to discipline.

Allura walked back into the office, "Oh, so you're going to whoop my ass?"

"Not unless you do as I say little missy," he then met her half way.

"I said it once and I'll say it again, I'm to busy," she defiantly spoke.

"That's it," as fast as he could he to went wrap his arms around her but alas grabbed nothing but air as she dodged his attack. Before Milo knew it his right arm was twisted to his backside, and he began yelling. "OHHH Ga damnit!"

"Say it!" she commanded.

"I ain't saying shit, damn warrior princess," the pain was writhing through his voice, she then twisted harder by the unfavorable response.

"Say it!" she commanded once more.

Milo went from a man to women within two seconds flat, "Uncle you little bitch Uncle!"

She released him pleased by the high pitched voice she heard, "You sound almost as bad as Pidge." She began to laugh, helping him up to his seat.

He sat down breathing a sigh of relief, "Ohhhh," he took a couple more breaths, "Oh Ga, I'm to delicate for this shit, oh, I should had been a rich man's wife, that would had been the life for me. Give me diamonds and puppies, and I'll flex my magic muscle old man."

Allura decided not to even touch that one, ignorance is bliss sometimes. "Okay, well, I have to go. Are you sure that you're going to be okay?" her face turned to genuine concern.

"I'll be okay once you take a break Allura," Milo was serious now, very much unlike him, "Go call your friends."

She looked at him for a minute, _those honest eyes_, she thought. Allura then rolled her eyes, "Okay, I'm going."

"That's what I thought," Milo's attitude sprang to life once more.

Never turning back Allura called out, "Appointments and budget."

"Looking, Looking," he responded.

_Okay, so a shout out to snyper, blue, and drowning blonde for commenting my story. _


End file.
